Mestrado em Poções
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Severo Snape e Hermione Granger em meio a uma resposta de um desafio. Hermione quer e lutará por Severo Snape.Shortfic
1. Encontro Inesperado

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo odiava lugares cheios e tumultuados principalmente se estivessem repletos de Weasleys. Por esse simples motivo ainda não tinha conseguido entender como Minerva o convencera a ir ao casamento de Ginevra Weasley com o _Potter_, o famoso, aclamado, o adorado Harry_ Potter._ Argh!

Após do fim da guerra e alguns anos de namoro, Harry e Gina resolveram selar seu amor com um casamento e convidaram todos aqueles com os quais tinham contato. Alguns por pressão de Molly e outros por respeito, categoria na qual se encaixava Severo Snape. O soturno homem não deu nenhuma confiança para o convite quando o pergaminho chegou através de uma caquética coruja, mas Minerva? Ah!, ela fez questão de lembrá-lo a todo instante que era o casamento de uma ex-aluna próxima a ele, como se existisse alguém com esse grau de proximidade. Quer dizer, existia, porém, isso ele preferia esquecer. Pura obrigação, fora isso que levara Snape ao casório. Ele encontrava-se na última fileira e na última cadeira no canto; sozinho enquanto esperava a cerimônia começar. Já tinha espreitado o local com suas íris negras para ver se _alguém_ estava ali, a sua perturbação encarnada. Queria encontrá-la antes que ela o achasse e se achegasse.

O local estava cheio e bem arrumado, para a surpresa de Snape que sempre achou a casa dos Weasley uma bagunça, tanto dentro quanto fora, mesmo tendo ido à casa poucas vezes. Observou também a presença de muitos ex-alunos de Hogwarts e pessoas do Ministério, conhecia quase todos. Divagando sobre o local ele esqueceu-se dela o que o fez cometer um grande erro, baixar a guarda; distrair-se ao ponto de não perceber quem o observava de longe com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

OooOOoooOOooo

A música foi sinal de que a cerimônia ia começar. Todos se levantaram e olharam para trás esperando ver a noiva. O casamento bruxo não tinha esse tipo de costume, mas Gina adotou devido à insistência do pai que era fascinado pelos costumes trouxas e por causa da origem de Harry. A ruiva estava com um lindo vestido que continha pequenas flores e levava nas mãos um buquê de Amarílis, uma linda flor que o nome significa deslumbrante. Nos pés ela não calçava nada, estava em pleno contato com a mãe terra. Sua maquiagem era leve, apenas para realçar o vermelho de seus cabelos. Os convidados ficaram emocionados com a entrada da noiva de braços dados com o pai.

Snape olhou para Gina e teve que admitir que a menina estava bonita, em seguida fitou Potter e o encontrou sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando. Considerou a cena deplorável e um sorriso de deboche surgiu em seus lábios simplesmente por causa da cara de bobo de rapaz. Contudo, o momento de alegria durou pouco até _ ver... __ela_ ao lado do noivo. Sim, Hermione Granger olhava fixamente para ele, o que o fez sentir um leve incômodo. Desviando-se dos castanhos abusados Severo decidiu prestar atenção na cerimônia.

oooOOOooOOooo

Após o casamento e os cumprimentos Snape decidiu que era hora de ir embora, pois a sua cota para eventos sociais já tinha exaurido. Em passos pesados ele se afastou do tumulto, já estava distante da festa e da música quando ouviu.

- Já vai?

Virou ao reconhecer a voz , mas nada respondeu; preferiu esperar a próxima ação _dela_.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Hermione aproximou-se rindo.

Severo fechou o semblante e cruzou os braços.

- Seria uma pena se isso tivesse ocorrido. – Ela declarou sorrindo e lambeu os lábios numa provocação escancarada.

Severo tremeu ao ver aquele movimento e a lembrança que tentara reprimir desde que pusera os olhos sobre ela, pela primeira vez, aquele dia veio à tona. Contudo, ele não seria tão fácil, antes que ela chegasse mais perto Severo decidiu repeli-la sempre sustentando a aparente calma.

- Olá senhorita Granger, como vai? - Snape perguntou repleto de formalidade. Ele sempre a tratava assim, com o máximo de distância.

- Bem.....e pelo que vejo a sua língua continua no mesmo lugar – Hermione provocou aguardando uma resposta ácida dele. Não aguentava mais incitá-lo e não ter respostas à altura, já estavam nesse jogo de gato e rato há três anos.

As bochechas quentes fizeram Severo abaixar a cabeça. Inferno! Ela sabia como deixá-lo nervoso e pior com vergonha.

- A senhorita perdeu os bons modos – Snape afirmou.

- Somente quando estou perto de você – ela disse dando alguns passo a frente – Você sabe disso.

O temido morcegão das masmorras já estava perdendo o controle da situação, precisava sair dali ou o resultado não seria bom...ou seria? Basta! Ele não queria saber.

- Bem, como a senhorita observou eu já estava de partida, até logo – e girou nos calcanhares deixando Hermione para trás.

- Do que você tem medo? – Ela indagou quando Snape já ganhava certa distância.

Severo parou e virou-se somente para olhá-la com desprezo, medindo-a de cima a baixo. Depois deu as costas e continuou o seu trajeto.

Hermione, sozinha, falou:

- Você não me escapa Severo Snape. - A decisão estava em sua voz.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo acordou no domingo com dor de cabeça, não dormiu bem durante à noite devido aos sonhos que o perturbaram. Após o banho foi para o laboratório, pois uma poção em repouso precisava de sua atenção e era necessário algo para que desviasse os pensamentos _dela.__ Picar, moer e triturar deram ele o resultado almejado, o tempo passou sem que ele percebesse e apenas quando a cabeça de Minerva surgiu na lareira ele voltou a realidade._

- Bom dia Severo, você poderia vir até a minha sala por alguns instantes? - A Diretora indagou.

Um meneio foi a resposta e ela desapareceu. Snape verificou em que estágio estava a poção e tomando o devido cuidado lançou um feitiço de estase para logo depois ir para sala da Diretora.

- Sim Minerva. – Falou após sair da lareira.

A Diretora ofereceu a poltrona em frente a sua mesa para que ele sentasse.

- Você está conosco há muitos anos e sabe que há tempos não recebemos visitas de cunho científico no castelo.

Severo ajeitou-se na poltrona sentindo que a conversa tomaria um rumo que não o agradaria.

- Porém, esse ano recebi uma proposta irrecusável de um jovem pesquisador que está estudando Poções e deseja conhecer melhor o seu trabalho... – Severo tentou interrompê-la, mas ela sinalizou para que ele esperasse – ... eavaliando seu currículo resolvi pensar sobre o pedido, mas também quero saber o que você acha.

O homem à frente dela já tinha convivido demais com Dumbledore para saber que Minerva agia da mesma forma que o ex-Diretor quando queria que a vontade dela acontecesse, porém, dessa vez ele não deixaria passar em branco. O laboratório era seu território e nenhum estranho entraria nele!

- Você me chamou aqui realmente para saber minha opinião Minerva? – Perguntou numa voz baixa.

A Diretora cruzou as mãos sob o tampo da mesa e com um semblante nada simpático respondeu:

- Claro que sim Severo, se não quisesse a sua opinião não o teria chamado. Sabe que como Diretora eu poderia ter tomado essa decisão e só comunicá-lo sua réplica fora ríspida.

- Mas... isso é o que você está fazendo. – o tom de voz deixou claro o tamanho da raiva dele.

- Não! Estou explicando a situação e pedindo sua opinião. - Minerva rebateu.

- Pedindo opinião, pedindo opinião - Severo levantou indo em direção a lareira – Sua decisão já foi tomada, você só me chamou para que eu possa saber que um estranho _invadirá_ meu laboratório. - Ele murmurou.

Minerva levantou e seu tom de voz também.

- Severo Snape! _Ninguém_ invadirá seu laboratório Será que tudo com você é tão difícil!? Por Merlin! - Ela exasperou.

- Faça como quiser.- Severo declarou com desprezo - Com licença- ele pegou um pouco de pó de flu e deixou a sala a Diretora sem dar a resposta.

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, Severo sentiu que sua dor de cabeça tinha aumentado e foi direto para o armário pegar o frasco da Poção Contra Dor de Cabeça, engoliu o líquido de uma só vez. Tentou acalmar-se respirando fundo e depois voltou-se para a poção que deixara paralisada, acreditando que a tarefa iria amenizar seu martírio.

OooOOoooOOooo

Hermione acordou bem disposta no domingo, abriu a janela e encontrou um lindo céu azul. O sol já brilhava bem forte, lá no alto, onde ela não podia tocar. Parou diante da maravilhosa visão da natureza e refletiu sobre o fato de não poder alcançar tudo que desejava. Uma linda borboleta interrompeu seu pensamento ao passar diante dos seus olhos, as asas eram amarelas nas bordas e azul no interior. Hermione ficou encantada diante do pequeno ser que fora algo tão feio e se tornara em um ser tão belo. Se uma lagarta era capaz de transformar-se em uma linda borboleta, por que ela não conseguiria conquistar Severo Snape? A hora era agora! Ela decidiu tomar um bom banho, um delicioso café da manhã e rumar para Hogwarts. O sol ela com certeza não alcançaria, mas Severo Snape estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

OooOOoooOOooo

Após terminar a poção Severo resolveu sentar e descansar seu corpo, a dor estava matando-o. Como um ladrão, o sono chegou devagar aproveitando o cansaço e o mal-estar que o homem sentia e trouxe o sonho de companhia; envolvente, sedutor e recheado com imagens de Hermione Granger. Ao deparar-se com ela Severo lutou e tentou fugir, acordando, mas havia um complô contra ele e suas pálpebras pesadas recusaram-se a abrir. Em meio as lembranças recentes e as antigas Hermione permaneceu e arrastou-o para uma noite distante no Largo Grimmauld.

OooOOoooOOooo

_O local estava escuro e Snape cansado. O homem esforçava-se para enxergar algo ou alguém, suas pálpebras pesavam e ele só queria dormir. A sede da Ordem não era o local onde ele gostaria de fazer isso, porém, era o mais próximo. Severo arrastou-se até a cozinha, sua boca estava seca e precisava de água. Ao empurrar a porta do recinto Snape deparou-se com a silhueta de alguém de costas, encostado na pia. Conhecia aquelas curvas e aquele cheiro, era a aluna que andava perturbando suas noites de sono. Ela era presença constante através de sonhos nada decentes para uma relação aluno-professor. Severo recriminava-se por isso, mas, às vezes achava que existia algo também da parte dela, já tinha pego muitos olhares furtivos vindos daqueles olhos castanhos. Deu um passo para trás antes que ela virasse, mas..._

_- Olá professor, não precisa sair só vim beber água. - Hermione virou ao bater na superfície da pia._

_De frente, com um adorável pijama, ela se tornara irresistível._

_Com seu nariz adunco Severo entrou pelo recinto e caminhou em direção a pia, sem dar uma palavra. Pegou o copo que ela tinha acabado de usar e a garrafa que ali estava._

_- Esse copo está sujo prof...._

_- Ora senhorita Granger, eu dispenso esse tipo de etiqueta! – Cortou-a com uma voz irritada._

_Hermione nada falou depois, ficou recostada na pia vendo-o beber a desejada água e saboreando cada movimento da garganta dele a cada gole que descia._

_Snape a observava de soslaio. Quando acabou, desceu o copo e ficou parado, olhando para o nada, sentindo o líquido gelado descer pelo seu esôfago. Ia virar para sair quando um dedo tocou o canto de sua boca._

_- Essa gota fujona não foi para o devido local. – Hermione passou o polegar no canto da boca de Snape e depois lambeu o dedo de um jeito tentador._

_Severo ficou parado, sem reação, diante do ato. Nunca pensou que viveria para ver tal atitude vinda de uma pessoa tão improvável._

_Hermione tirou o dedo da boca e fitou-o pronta para o que viesse. Ela sabia que não tinha mais volta, precisava daquela boca._

oooOOoooOOooo

**Notas Finais do Capítulo:**

Espero que gostem...reviews por favor e tia Ingrid obrigada por ceder seu tempo^^


	2. Resultado Alcançado

OooOOoooOOooo

_Snape acordou do transe alguns segundos após vê-la lamber o dedo._

_- A senhorita ficou louca !? – Ele indagou em meio a uma exclamação. Sua irritação era pelo que ela tinha feito e por ele ter absurdamente gostado!_

_A jovem não se intimidou com a raiva do professor, tirou o dedo da boca e chegou o mais próximo que podia dele, mas não para beijá-lo e sim para respondê-lo. O ouvido era seu alvo._

_- Não... - a palavra saiu como um sopro e ela sentiu quando o corpo dele reagiu - ... sei que me deseja, que me quer... – engoliu o desejo, instigando-o mais - … sua máscara de mau não me assusta...só... me... atrai...- e lambeu a orelha dele demonstrando o que falara._

_Snape não se mexeu a não ser pelo tremor que passou pelo seu corpo, ele a queria, era óbvio! Virou a cabeça e recebeu na boca a segunda lambida que Hermione tinha direcionado para a orelha dele. Prendeu a língua safada dela entre seus dentes e beijou-a com volúpia aprofundando o toque ao sentir a retribuição. Agarrou-a pela cintura trazendo-a para junto dele e ao soltar a boca molhada dela falou:_

_- Você não se esquecerá de mim. - Os olhos dele brilhavam no meio da escuridão._

_- Eu não quero – Hermione respondeu arfante._

Em meio ao diálogo uma voz diferente surgiu chamando-o.

- Severo, Severo, Severo!

Snape acordou perdido e ao olhar para lareira viu Minerva outra vez.

- Pensei que tinha desmaiado, estou chamando você há quase 5 minutos – a Diretora reclamou.

- O que deseja Minerva?- Ele se ajeitou na poltrona irritado com a interrupção.

- Só quero avisar que receberá visita dentro de alguns instantes. - Ela declarou.

- Visita? - Esp_anto__ – __O__invasor_ já chegou?- Indagou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Severo por favor! – Minerva repreendeu.

- Quem é? – Inquiriu novamente, mas no mesmo instante ouviu batidas na porta.

- Chegou. - Respondeu Minerva.

Os olhos estreitos de Severo fitaram a porta para procurarem em seguida por Minerva na lareira, mas ela já tinha sumido.

- Inferno! - Ele esbravejou ao levantar. Arrumou as vestes e caminhou para a porta com toda sua antipatia. Com uma palavra murmurada a porta foi aberta e a cara de raiva foi substituída por uma de surpresa.

- Olá Severo! – O sorriso era no mínimo...diabólico.

Snape sentiu um calafrio congelá-lo da cabeça aos pés.

- Bom dia i_nvasora_. - Ele cumprimentou com sarcasmo.

- Não me convidará para entrar? - Hermione indagou ansiosa.

A contragosto Severo deu passagem para ela que não hesitou.

Hermione foi direto para poltrona acomodando-se. Era a primeira vez desde que começara a lutar por ele que ela conseguira chegar tão perto.

Severo continuou parado junto da porta.

- Não vai sentar-se? - Ela questionou.

Ele a respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

- Partilhe comigo o motivo do sorriso. - Hermione pediu.

Snape não sentou. De pé, olhando para ela declarou:

- Você referindo-se a mim com tamanha intimidade e convidando-me para sentar em _meus_ aposentos. - O sorriso continuava lá.

- Se você não fosse tão formal isso não seria necessário. - Ela disse.

-Não sou formal senhorita Granger, sou educado – seu voz ficou baixa.

- Viu, ainda me chama de senhorita Granger. Parece que sou sua aluna e que está prestes a brigar comigo - ela brincou na tentativa de acalmar o ânimo dele.

- - Caso a senhorita ainda fosse minha aluna decididamente não estaria em meus aposentos agora – Severo declarou frio como o inverno europeu.

- Mas, graças a Merlin não sou mais – Hermione disposta a não se render levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala – Ambiente é agradável, um pouco fria mesmo no verão, mas não deixa de ser aconchegante.

Severo não respondeu ao elogio e ela continuou.

- E já que o dia está lindo, o que acha de darmos uma volta lá fora? Há tempos não venho a Hogwarts. - Hermione fitou-o ansiosa pela resposta.

- Uma poção está a minha espera. - Ele disse sem pensar.

- Que tipo de poção?

Severo amaldiçoou o momento em que abriu a boca e falou sobre a poção, a aluna tinha aparecido naquele instante. O diálogo que estava ruim ficaria pior.

- Poção calmante – respondeu a contragosto.

- Ah Severo por favor, você sabe também quanto eu que é só lançar um feitiço de estase e nada de mal acontecerá a poção - ela declarou com um sorriso de vitória.

- Eu não gosto de sol.- Ele falou apertando a base do nariz.

- Eu sei que vivendo tanto tempo nas masmorras qualquer um deixa de gostar de sol, mas isso não impede que você aceite meu convite. Vamos? - O sorriso não deixou o rosto dela.

Severo fez uma careta antes de tomar a decisão. Ele realmente não gostava do sol, mas também não aguentava mais ver tanto sorriso. Considerou que era melhor aceitar antes que ela começasse a utilizar de outros artifícios que iam além da simpatia. Com um bufo ele se rendeu e sinalizou para que ela passasse a sua frente.

OooOOoooOOooo

Caminhando em direção ao jardim Hermione tentou estabelecer uma conversa amistosa mesmo diante do semblante fechado de Severo.

- O que você tem feito? - Ela perguntou puxando assunto.

- A sua capacidade de percepção está falhando senhorita? Por um acaso não percebeu que as atividades escolares estão de férias? - Severo respondeu com duas perguntas ácidas.

Hermione pensou em responder a altura, mas decidiu engolir a resposta e não entrar no jogo dele. Continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu começo o mestrado período que vem – ela informou.

Severo a olhou e isso animou a continuar.

- Adivinha em quê? - Hermione sugeriu.

- Não gosto de adivinhações senhorita Granger – Severo respondeu sério.

- Esqueci disso – risos - Eu também não. Farei em Poções – declarou.

Parado na entrada principal Severo não olhou para ela nem a parabenizou pela escolha, mas dentro de si explodiu de orgulho. A Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória gostava e muito de Poções.

- Adoro o sol, pode parecer que não devido a cor da minha pele, mas gosto muito de sentir esse calor... hum...me refaz - ao ouvir o despretensioso gemido, Snape lembrou que aquele som era agradável ao seus ouvidos. Desarmou-se, baixou sua guarda.

- Vamos senhorita Granger? – Convidou-a chamando para sair e continuou o diálogo – Mas, sua graduação não foi em Feitiços?

- Sim. É porque quando estava na faculdade eu estudei Poções Enfeitiçadas. Matéria muito interessante, minha tese foi a partir da premissa básica.

- Toda poção não é enfeitiçada. Interessante. Passou em que posição? - Ele indagou interessado

- Em segundo lugar, por quê?

- Hum...a Sabe-Tudo já não é mais a mesma- ele sorriu em deboche.

Hermione adorou ver aquele sorriso.

- É porque também estava me preparando para o mestrado no mundo trouxa.

- Para?

- Relações Internacionais, é ...-

- Não precisa explicar, esqueceu que sou um mestiço? - Ele sorriu pela segunda vez.

- Verdade, muito tempo sem conversar com você me faz esquecer esses detalhes. Seu sorriso é lindo Severo, deveria sorrir mais vezes.

E pela segunda vez Hermione Granger conseguira deixá-lo com as bochechas rubras. O calor da vergonha tomou conta de seu rosto.

Chegaram a beira do lago.

- Sinto saudades daqui, das pessoas com as quais convivi e que não verei jamais. – Ela se referia aos mortos na guerra.

Nenhuma palavra da parte dele.

- Severo...aquela noite na sede da Ordem...

- Senhorita Grang...

- Não Severo, deixe-me terminar – fitou as águas do lago que pareciam um espelho de tão calmas – Aquela noite na sede da Ordem foi só aquilo...só...hã...desejo...e...nada mais? - Olhou para o reflexo dele na água.

-Senhorita...

Ela o cortou.

- Por favor, Hermione – e virou-se para ele – Chame-me de Hermione. - Pediu.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- Her...Hermione...aquela noite foi...foi...não foi só desejo...aquela noite...mas... - Começaram a cair gotas do céu e ambos olharam e viram uma nuvem solitária que encobria o sol. Era dela que vinham as gotas que os molhavam. Ele continuou.

- Mas...foi só aquela noite...infelizmente – ele manteve-se olhando para frente.

Hermione olhou para ele com ternura, há tempos queria acreditar que aquela noite não tinha terminado ali, que havia algo mais. Ela não o conhecia o suficiente para saber se ele seria tão vil com ela, porém uma voz em seu interior dizia que existia algo que ia além do desejo.

- Hermione – ele a chamou desviando seus olhos do horizonte para o espelho de água.

- Estou aqui - ela respondeu repousando a mão no ombro dele.

Snape viu através do reflexo quando ela aproximou-se.

-Caso você... hã... esteja... esteja... disposta... podemos nos... - a gola nunca ficou tão apertada –...nos conhecer melhor, conversar... caso você queira. - Ele conseguiu falar.

- Claro que quero Severo – e a mão dela desceu do ombro para a mão mais próxima, segurando-a entrelaçando seus dedos dos dele. Um beijo demorado dela no rosto marcado dele pela vida difícil completou o momento.

Eles ficaram juntos debaixo da chuva fina sem se importarem.

- Veja Severo - ela apontou para um lindo arco-íris.

- Não gosto de arco-íris Hermione. - Ele falou virando-se, dando as costas para o lago.

Eles voltaram próximos um do outro para dentro do castelo. Hermione sabia que Severo era um homem reservado e teria que ter paciência, mas isso não seria problema para quem esperou por tanto tempo.

Do alto do castelo atrás de uma janela Minerva sorria com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Até que enfim Alvo. - Suspirou e olhou para o quadro que a respondeu com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Notas Finais do Capítulo:**

Gostaram?? Sim ou não?? Envie reviews!!  
Cap. final...espero que gostem, tia Ingrid brigadinha de novo;*


End file.
